Finder No Renbo
by Roshieru
Summary: Où Akihito découvre qu'un ascenseur en panne peutêtre très mauvais pour le moral.


_Commentaire : Finder No Renbo se déroule après les One Shot Love Prize et Love Surprise, mais avant Naked Truth. Contrairement à ma précédente fanfic, il s'agit d'une simple nouvelle et non pas d'une histoire en plusieurs chapitres. Toutefois, une suite est déjà prévue. A noter que je suis partie du principe que Akihito a des sentiments pour Asami, sentiments qu'il ne s'avoue pas. Et comme tout le monde n'a sans doute pas lu Viewfinder, j'ai essayé de résumer l'histoire globale du manga du point de vu de Akihito au début._

La vie de Takaba Akihito n'avait rien d'un long fleuve tranquille. Et cela pour deux choses évidentes : La première était qu'il vivait d'un travail instable, celui de photographe, et que ses contrats n'étaient pas toujours suffisants pour payer le loyer de son petit appartement. La seconde, parce qu'en raison de son travail, il avait le chic pour se mettre dans des situations impossibles.

Tout avait commencé quelques mois plus tôt, lorsqu'il avait eu le malheur de se mêler des affaires de ce Ryûichi Asami. L'homme en question était puissant. Un businessman aux dents longues, proche de certains politiciens. La police l'avait toujours soupçonné de diriger une organisation de Yakuza. Ce que beaucoup de gens ignoraient par contre, c'était qu'Asami avait des passions peu communes, comme les jeunes hommes en sueur et nus dans son lit. Et il avait pris un malin plaisir à faire de Akihito sa propriété, lorsque celui-ci avait fouiné là où il ne fallait pas, suite aux « conseils » de son mentor et ami, Yamazaki. Un inspecteur de police… Qui l'avait trahi en le jetant dans la gueule du loup. Il avait essayé de le tuer, Asami l'avait sauvé – après lui avoir offert une leçon comme il les aimait – et, depuis, Akihito ne parvenait plus à se défaire de cette sangsue en costume trois pièces.  
Le plus étrange, c'était qu'Asami était toujours là pour lui sauver la mise. A croire qu'il avait un radar intégré lui signalant quand son jouet risquait de se faire tuer/séquestrer/violer (rayez la ou les mentions inutiles).  
Le plus agaçant, c'était qu'il se retrouvait justement en danger à cause d'Asami. Enfin presque toujours.  
Il y avait eu la fois où il avait pris possession de documents sensibles, destiné à Asami. Ce qui lui avait valu de se faire enlever par l'une des Triades de Hong Kong et de se faire torturer par Feilong. Et manque de bol, il avait fallu que lui aussi soit attiré par les jeunes hommes en sueur et nus dans son lit. A croire que tous les mafieux étaient homosexuels et dominateurs. Ses fesses s'en souvenaient encore. Non seulement à cause dudit Feilong mais aussi à cause d'Asami, qui était venu le tirer d'affaire entre temps pour mieux lui faire comprendre qu'il était à lui, uniquement à lui, point barre à la ligne.  
Il y avait eu aussi la fois où Imamiya, un collègue de Yamazaki, l'avait quasiment obligé à enquêter avec lui sur Asami. Mais l'opération avait failli très mal tourner et Akihito avait appris plein de choses dérangeantes sur la façon dont s'occuper dans une salle de vidéo surveillance.  
Parfois, Asami venait simplement lui rendre visite dans son appartement, comme ça, à l'improviste, en invoquant le fait qu'il pleuve à verse dehors. A se demander franchement à quoi servent les limousines et depuis quand les businessman milliardaire se promènent à pied dans les quartiers populaires.  
Oh, et puis il se retrouvait aussi de temps en temps, par l'opération du Saint Esprit, dans le lit du Yakuza et cela sans se rappeler du pourquoi du comment. Généralement, Asami invoquait toutes sortes de justifications comme « tu ne te souviens pas de t'être saoulé et de m'avoir sauté dessus dans la voiture ? ». Mais Akihito ne buvait pas, notamment parce qu'il ne tenait pas l'alcool, alors il pouvait être à 100 sûr que la faute revenait constamment à son amant non-souhaité. Même si… Oui bon, d'accord, il avait une fois harcelé au téléphone Asami, lors de la nouvelle année, parce qu'il avait justement trop bu. Et il avait d'ailleurs encore une fois atterri dans son lit. A croire qu'il était aimanté.  
Akihito était toutefois sûr d'une chose. Il n'aimait pas Asami et rien ne lui ferait changer d'avis. Il avait bien de temps en temps des instants de sympathie mais c'était tout. Asami était le Diable. Asami était le Mal. Asami ne l'aimait pas et se contentait de jouer avec lui, parce qu'il n'avait rien d'autre à faire les soirs de Noël… Tous les soirs.

Mais pour le moment, Akihito avait d'autres soucis que l'homme versant le poison de la luxure dans sa vie.  
Une fois n'était pas coutume, il avait du retard dans son loyer. Cerise sur le gâteau, la plomberie de l'appartement était à refaire et le propriétaire ne voulait pas payer les frais en invoquant ses multiples retards de payement.  
La nuit, en grelottant de froid parce qu'on lui avait aussi coupé le chauffage, il repensait à la proposition d'Asami de l'entretenir et de lui payer un plus bel appartement. Il avait parfois la larme à l'œil, puis un soudain éclair de lucidité qui lui rappelait qu'un pacte avec un démon tournait toujours mal. Sans compter qu'il avait sa dignité. Un jour il deviendrait un photographe célèbre qui n'aurait pas besoin de l'aide d'un Yakuza pour survivre à la fin du mois.  
Son seul espoir résidait dans son nouveau contrat : prendre des photos lors d'un gala de charité. Il y aurait des célébrités, des politiciens, enfin bref, tout un tas de gens influents. Et ils donneraient pour les pauvres et les démunis, non pas par compassion mais parce qu'ils avaient assez d'argent pour s'acheter une conscience.  
Comme lui avait dit son boss du moment « Takaba, si tu loupes ce travail, je t'arrache les yeux et j'en fais de la confiture ». Monsieur Furono avait un grand talent pour motiver sa troupe de photographes.

Akihito ne se sentait jamais très à l'aise au sein de la haute société. Ce n'était pas par timidité, il avait juste l'impression de faire constamment tâche. Même avec un costume. Il avait toujours à l'esprit qu'il n'était pas comme ces gens. Ses préoccupations étaient différentes des leurs, il passait la plupart de son temps le nez rivé sur le casse tête des factures. Eux n'avaient aucun soucis de ce style. Mais il y avait autre chose qui l'exaspérait très souvent : Tous ces gens lui rappelaient Asami. Ils avaient l'argent et le pouvoir.  
Le gala avait lieu à l'Intercontinental Tokyo Bay, un des nombreux hôtels luxueux de Tokyo. La salle de réception se trouvait exactement au sixième étage.  
Armé de son appareil photo, Akihito entra dans le hall de l'immense building. Il y avait déjà quelques photographes d'agences concurrentes. Tous se regardaient en chien de faïence. Il y avait toujours une ambiance du tonnerre régnant entre les différents participants en lisse.  
A la demande d'un des employés de l'hôtel, Akihito se pressa de prendre le plus proche ascenseur pour rejoindre la salle où aurait lieu la réception, histoire de prendre de l'avance sur le groupe de vipères.  
L'ascenseur en question était plus grand que la pièce qui lui servait de chambre et il était tapissé d'une moquette rouge et épaisse. Akihito appuya sur le chiffre 6 du cadran et attendit patiemment d'arriver à destination, en regardant les chiffres défiler sur le compteur. Il n'y avait aucun bruit, pas le moindre petit chuintement. Si le jeune homme n'avait pas eu ses entrailles qui le chatouillaient bizarrement, il aurait pensé que cette ascenseur ne grimpait pas d'un centimètre.  
Les portes s'ouvrirent avec un petit « ding » caractéristique.  
Quelques mètres plus loin, il trouva l'entrée de la salle. Des serveurs s'affairaient à vérifier que tout était en ordre sur les buffets et sur leur plateau à champagne et petits fours. Le ventre d'Akihito gargouilla. Ne plus avoir un sou signifiait aussi la diète. Il quitta la nourriture des yeux pour se concentrer sur autre chose, comme les lustres en cristaux qui pendaient au plafond.  
Derrière lui, une voix aiguë s'exclama :  
« - Eh bien, on peut dire qu'ils ne lésinent jamais sur les moyens ! »  
Akihito se retourna pour jeter un rapide regard à une jeune femme, elle aussi armée de son appareil photo.  
« - Je suppose que c'est parce qu'ils ont beaucoup d'argent à gaspiller, » répondit-il, plus par politesse que par réel intérêt.  
« - Il paraît que beaucoup de personnalités vont venir ! Oh, vous croyez qu'il y aura Michelle Yeoh ! » continua-t-elle sans prêter attention à la réponse qu'on lui avait donné. Chacune de ses phrases terminaient dans les aiguës de l'exclamation, ce qui lui donnait un fort côté hystérique.  
« - Euh… » tenta Akihito après un autre regard à cette jeune femme petite mais aussi agitée qu'une grenouille sous ecstasy.  
« - Je me demande qui a organisé cette réception ! » poursuivit-elle sur sa lancée.  
« - Quelqu'un de vraiment très riche et qui veut s'acheter une bonne conscience ? » proposa Akihito dans un soupir.  
« - Il est peut-être célibataire ! »  
Cela faisait trop de points d'exclamation à la fois pour Akihito, qui décida de voir ailleurs s'il y était avant de finir avec une ou deux oreilles malentendantes.

Lorsque les premiers invités arrivèrent, ils furent accueillis par une pluie de flash. De quoi provoquer une crise chez un épileptique. Tirer le portrait des célébrités n'était pas son travail favori, ça manquait de piquant et ce n'était pas ça qui allait le rendre connu. Il lui fallait un scoop. Mais ici personne ne s'adonnerait à des activités illégales ou perverses, alors qu'une vingtaine d'objectifs étaient braqués sur eux.  
« Qu'est ce qu'il ne faut pas faire pour payer ses factures, » songea Akihito alors qu'un homme sonnait déjà le clairon du départ. « Oui, oui, on s'en va. On sait très bien que les gens de la haute société n'ont pas envie que des photographes mangent les mêmes petits fours qu'eux. Dès fois qu'on leur transmettrait une grave maladie, comme la pauvreté. »  
Le jeune homme glissa son appareil photo bien à l'abris dans son sac puis suivit le troupeau ruminant de photographes. Deux mètres devant lui « pile électrique girl » cherchait toujours Michelle Yeoh des yeux ou alors son mystérieux célibataire vraiment très riche.  
« Et pourquoi se soucierait-il d'une fille comme toi ? » pensa Akihito qui se perdait en médisances intérieures. « Tu comptes le séduire avec ton appareil photo dernier cri ? _Monsieur, puis-je vous prendre en photo ! Si vous pouviez enlever votre chemise !_ Elle va se mettre à baver si ça continue. »  
Akihito eut un sourire en coin. La seconde d'après, il perdit l'équilibre en se faisant bousculer par l'un des invités.  
« - Merd… » commença-t-il en s'asseyant par terre.  
« - Tu devrais regarder où tu vas, » fit la voix moqueuse et sucrée d'Asami.  
Akihito fixa la main tendue avant de relever les yeux sur son interlocuteur non espéré. Asami affichait un de ces sourires étranges. Froid mais sous-entendant pourtant bien des perversions. Le jeune homme eut envie de se rebiffer comme un chat venant de recevoir un seau d'eau et un coup de pied aux fesses. Mais il se contrôla – principalement en se rendant compte que bien des yeux étaient posés sur eux – et accepta bon grès, mal grès de prendre la main de l'homme d'affaire.  
Une fois Akihito sur pied, Asami le regarda de biais comme s'il s'apprêtait à glisser un sarcasme. Mais il se détourna brutalement pour disparaître au milieu des convives.  
Akihito ressentit une certaine animosité. Cela l'énervait quand il faisait semblant de ne pas le connaître. Sûrement parce qu'il n'était que le sale morveux avec lequel il s'amusait de temps en temps. Personne de très important en somme. Il ne devait pas nuire à son image en s'affichant avec lui. Ce n'était pas comme s'ils étaient une… Sorte de couple.  
Le jeune homme serra les dents lorsque la voix suraigu de la photographe résonna encore à ses oreilles.  
« - C'était Ryûichi Asami ! Vous l'avez touché !  
« - Je vous l'échange contre un paquet de cookies. »  
On ne se nourrissait pas d'amour et d'eau fraîche. Surtout quand il n'y avait ni amour, ni eau fraîche. Comme quoi, cette expression était vraiment d'une stupidité absolue. Mais qui avait bien pu l'inventer ? Sûrement un gars ayant trouvé la femme parfaite et pensant par égocentrisme que toutes les relations ressemblaient à la leur.  
Il n'y avait pas de femme parfaite dans son équation. Asami était un homme, imparfait et pervers.  
Chaque fois qu'il le regardait… C'était comme si ses pupilles et son sourire étaient des extensions de ses pensées. Le regard d'Asami insufflait l'idée de luxure, parfois de tortures terribles quand il avait décidé de faire la peau à quelqu'un. Son sourire était celui d'un serpent qui se languissait en attendant que la petite souris approche et tombe dans le piège. Qu'il soit en colère ou de bonne humeur, il était toujours aussi « brrr ». Bien que dans les deux cas le « brrr » pouvait revêtir deux sens différents. « Brrr, au secours il va me tuer » ou « brrr, je veux pas me retrouver dans le lit ». Le « brrr, je vais craquer » était exclu, Akihito refusait de reconnaître toute attirance pour le sombre Yakuza. Même s'il avait bien souvenir… Non il ne voulait pas se souvenir.

Lorsqu'Akihito se retrouva dans l'un des bars de l'hôtel, au troisième étage, il se demanda d'abord comment il avait atterri là. Il fixa comme un poisson dans son bocal les bouteilles alignées, ce qui lui rappela une histoire de crème glacée et de whisky.  
Asami le traitait toujours comme un enfant. Est-ce qu'il était vraiment un enfant ? Est-ce qu'il fallait boire pour être un adulte ? Et porter des costume trois pièce noir ? Et se plaquer les cheveux vers l'arrière ?  
Akihito commanda une crème glacée. Parce que ses précédentes expériences avec l'alcool n'avaient pas été concluantes. Et qu'il se fichait de l'avis d'un Yakuza encore célibataire à plus de trente ans.

1340 yen la glace. Et 260 yen pour un verre d'eau.  
Akihito n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Et son portefeuille criait famine en voyant partir les derniers billets.  
La glace était en train de lui tourner dans l'estomac. 1600 yen. Bordel. 1600 yen (1). Il y avait une inflation sur la crème glacée et l'eau ou quoi ?  
« - Souhaitez-vous autre chose ? » demanda le serveur d'un air sombre et aussi aimable qu'une porte de prison.  
Akihito secoua la tête et quitta le tabouret. Tout ça était encore de la faute d'Asami. S'il ne l'avait pas croisé, il n'aurait pas perdu un peu plus d'argent à des futilités. Le jeune homme glissa les mains dans ses poches et se dirigea vers les ascenseurs. Ruminant de sombres pensées à l'encontre de celui qui l'obsédait tant, il appuya sur le bouton pour appeler l'ascenseur et attendit.  
Lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent, il entra dans la cabine pour stopper net.  
« - Oh non ! Mais tu me suis à la trace ou quoi ! » s'exclama Akihito.  
Asami, appuyé contre l'une des parois, bras croisé, le fixait froidement. Puis il se mit à sourire… Lentement.  
« - Ce serait à moi de me poser cette question. J'ai une chambre ici, toi tu n'as rien à faire dans cet hôtel. »  
« Merci de me le rappeler, » pensa Akihito en fronçant des sourcils.  
Il recula avec humeur pour heurter les portes à présent closes de l'ascenseur.  
Les cabines lui avaient semblé grandes quand il était entré pour la première fois dedans. A présent, il se sentait à l'inverse trop à l'étroit. Asami était avec lui, cela changeait toute la donne.  
« - Je descend, » fit-il en dirigeant sa main vers le panneau.  
Mais Asami le devança et appuya sur le bouton du dernier étage. Akihito lui adressa un regard noir, ce à quoi le Yakuza répondit par une indifférence totale. Comme d'habitude, il n'en avait rien à faire. Jusqu'au moment où il lui sauterait dessus sans prévenir.  
Asami plongea la main dans la poche de sa veste pour en sortir un paquet de cigarettes. Il en prit une qu'il glissa entre ses lèvres avant de l'allumer avec un briquet. Une odeur familière envahit l'habitacle.  
Akihito détourna la tête pour regarder ailleurs, en direction du sol. Il se concentra sur la moquette rouge. Ils arriveraient bientôt à destination. Et adieu Asami, pour cette fois.  
« - Alors… Tu noyais ton chagrin dans l'alcool ou la glace à la vanille ? » demanda soudainement Asami.  
Le jeune homme grinça des dents et reporta son attention sur l'empêcheur de tourner en rond.  
« - Whisky, je buvais du whisky ! » rétorqua-t-il sur la défensive. « Et arrête de sourire comme ça ! »  
Ce qui poussa Asami à sourire d'autant plus en prenant sa cigarette entre deux doigts.  
« - Parce que tu tiens l'alcool, morveux ? Et depuis quand ? »  
Akihito entrouvrit les lèvres pour répondre mais le Yakuza lui coupa la parole.  
« - La dernière fois, tu t'accrochais à moi pour ne pas tomber.  
« - Je me suis entraîné à tenir l'alcool, » répliqua le jeune homme en serrant les poings.  
Asami franchit soudainement la distance qui les séparait, ce qui conduisit Akihito à se plaquer un peu plus contre les portes de l'ascenseur. L'homme d'affaire posa une main sur la parois de métal et se pencha vers le photographe, en reniflant.  
« - Tu t'es entraîné aussi à ne pas sentir l'alcool.  
« - Ta cigarette enfume tout, comment veux-tu sentir quoique ce soit ?  
« - Je peux goûter, alors…  
« - Goû… »  
Les lèvres d'Asami se joignirent aux siennes. Il aurait du se douter que cette phrase presque anodine cachait quelque chose. Sa langue jouait avec la sienne. Sa main se glissait derrière sa nuque pour l'empêcher de bouger la tête et de se défiler. Akihito se laissait faire avec apathie, les yeux à moitié clos. Il peinait à reprendre son souffle. Et il commençait à avoir trop chaud.  
Lorsqu'il cessa enfin, Akihito détourna la tête, tout en se demandant s'il n'était pas en train de rougir stupidement.  
« - De la glace. Tu n'es vraiment qu'un gosse, » déclara Asami en caressant les lèvres d'Akihito du pouce.  
Le jeune homme lui décocha un regard noir.  
La seconde d'après, les lumières s'éteignirent et l'ascenseur fut violemment secoué.

Lorsqu'Akihito rouvrit les yeux, il faisait sombre, mais pas totalement noir. Un éclairage de secours, rougeâtre, s'était mis en route pour prendre le relais.  
Il avait été projeté contre Asami lorsque l'ascenseur avait entamé sa gigue infernale. Se retrouver dans les bras du Yakuza était tout pour lui déplaire. Et il avait fermé les yeux en croyant sa dernière heure arrivée. Il avait survécu à Feilong et à Asami pour mourir dans un idiot d'ascenseur.  
Mais non, il était bien vivant. Asami aussi. Et il n'était pas dans le Paradis des dominateurs victorieux et des esclaves soumis. Ouf, les chaînes et le cuir ne lui allaient vraiment pas.  
Il réalisa alors dans quelle situation il se trouvait. Il repoussa Asami pour mieux se précipiter sur le panneau, appuyant avec désespoir sur tous les boutons. Il ne voulait pas se retrouver enfermé avec lui. L'air allait sûrement finir par manquer et euh… En fait ce serait certainement à cause des choses perverses qui n'allaient pas tarder à se produire.  
Lorsqu'il comprit que l'ascenseur ne redémarrerait pas plus vite en s'acharnant sur lui, il se tourna vers Asami qui le considérait avec un certain agacement. Puis il leva le nez pour apercevoir la trappe se trouvant au plafond de l'ascenseur.  
« - Si tu me portes, je pourrai l'ouvrir et on…  
« - Ca ne marche que dans les films. »  
La réponse dédaigneuse d'Asami eut l'effet d'une douche froide. Le photographe essaya de se calmer et, par la même occasion, de s'éloigner autant que possible du Yakuza. Mais, cette fois ci, il n'osa pas le quitter du regard. Avec la lumière, sa peau avait une teinte rouge étrange, ce qui lui donnait d'autant plus l'air d'un diable, avec ses cheveux noirs ramenés vers l'arrière. Heureusement, l'homme d'affaire semblait ne plus lui prêter attention.  
Akihito avala difficilement sa salive. Plus Asami l'ignorait, plus il se sentait mal à l'aise. Le silence était insupportable dans une telle situation. Et il ne put s'empêcher de le rompre après seulement quelques minutes.  
« - Alors… Euh… Ce gala de charité, c'était ton idée ? » demanda-t-il avec difficulté.  
« - Non.  
« - Tu étais là pour donner alors ?  
« - Non… »  
Asami se rapprocha de lui. Il ne souriait pas, son regard était glacial, ce qui en fait n'avait rien d'exceptionnel. Il tendit la main et caressa la joue d'Akihito, sans le quitter des yeux. Ses doigts glissèrent sous le menton du jeune homme, il lui releva le visage.  
« - Tu es plein de contradictions, » murmura-t-il en effleurant son oreille des lèvres. « Lorsque tu es saoul, tu réclames mon attention. Lorsque tu es sobre, tu voudrais que je te laisse en paix. Mais tu oublies constamment une chose : tu m'appartiens. »  
Ses lèvres rejoignirent le cou d'Akihito tandis que son autre main se posait sur sa hanche. Il pressa sa peau au travers le tissu de la chemise. Le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de frissonner. Les lèvres d'Asami étaient douces. C'était pour le troubler, n'est ce pas ? Pour le faire fondre, afin qu'il se complaise à suivre les moindres de ses désirs.  
« - Je ne t'appartiens pas, » réfuta Akihito après un effort de concentration.  
Asami se mit à rire tout bas. Son souffle tiède chatouilla le cou du photographe.  
« - Et pourtant… Ce n'est pas moi qui t'ait harcelé au téléphone à la nouvelle année. »  
Akihito se mordilla la lèvre. Une chaleur caractéristique se répandait dans son corps alors que la langue d'Asami caressait son cou. Il n'arrivait pas à réagir et à le repousser. Et il savait qu'il s'en voudrait ensuite autant qu'il en voudrait au Yakuza.  
La bouche d'Asami s'empara à nouveau de la sienne alors qu'il glissait le bras autour de taille pour le plaquer contre lui.  
Akihito aurait du avoir l'habitude de ces baisers enflammés, qui ne laissaient pas l'opportunité à la protestation. Asami dirigeait, lui se contentait de suivre. Il n'y avait pas d'amour chez le Yakuza. Pas d'affection non plus. Juste du désir. L'envie de s'amuser à ses dépends. Mais il le méprisait, n'est ce pas ? Il le prenait pour un incapable, lui proposait de le « supporter » en lui achetant un appartement. Il se plaignait qu'il agisse comme un idiot et un enfant, mais il s'amusait à l'humilier en le lui rappelant. A croire que cela lui plaisait en vérité.  
« - Je te hais, » s'écria Akihito lorsqu'Asami cessa le baiser.  
L'homme d'affaire se contenta de lui renvoyer un sourire narquois qui en disait long. Le photographe chercha à reculer, ce qui lui était impossible, car déjà dos contre la cloison de l'ascenseur. Il posa les mains sur le torse d'Asami, essayant de le repousser. Mais c'était vain. Akihito n'avait pas la force suffisante. Ou peut-être qu'il n'en avait pas réellement envie, malgré ses paroles.  
La main d'Asami se glissa sous sa chemise pour remonter le long de son dos. Suivant la colonne vertébrale. Soulevant le tissu au fur et à mesure de son ascension. Les lèvres de l'homme frôlèrent à nouveau les siennes pour le tenter. Akihito perdait tout contrôle. Asami était beaucoup trop proche, il sentait son corps au travers de ses habits. Le mouvement de ses muscles à chacun de ses gestes.  
La respiration d'Akihito se fit plus rapide alors que l'autre main d'Asami se dirigeait vers son entrejambe. Il entrouvrit les lèvres pour formuler une protestation mais le Yakuza s'empara à nouveau d'elles, glissant sa langue entre elles. Etouffant un gémissement du jeune homme alors qu'il appuyait un peu plus sur ce point sensible de son anatomie. Akihito se sentait de plus en plus à l'étroit et ses joues lui brûlaient de honte.  
« - Coucher avec quelqu'un que tu hais t'excite donc à ce point ? Intéressant… » susurra Asami.  
Akihito lui décocha un regard assassin. L'ivresse disparaissait peu à peu pour laisser place à la colère.  
« - Je ne t'ai rien demandé. C'est toi qui me saute dessus comme si tu étais en manque. Je ne suis pas ton amant ! »  
Non, il ne l'était pas. C'était toujours ce damné pervers qui lui tendait des pièges, pour se retrouver seul avec lui. Depuis ce jour où il avait voulu lui donner une « leçon ». En le droguant, et en l'attachant. En le forçant. Et en lui faisant ressentir toutes ces choses dégoûtantes et dégradantes. Auxquelles il n'arrivait pas toujours à résister.  
C'était totalement insensé. Son comportement était insensé. Il ne pouvait pas ressentir du désir pour un homme qui le tourmentait sans cesse. Et encore, tourmenter était un bien faible mot.  
Et pourtant, c'était son corps qu'il réclamait secrètement. Il avait beau le repousser, se convaincre de le haïr, chaque fois la même scène recommençait. Malgré sa méfiance et sa peur, il le cherchait constamment. Il se plaignait de son comportement. Et lorsqu'il buvait trop, il ne contrôlait plus rien.  
Mais ça… Ca… Il ne pouvait pas se l'avouer, car tout était si grotesque. Tomber amoureux d'une personne si détestable. Concevoir une telle attirance pour celui qui le traitait comme un gosse et un jouet.  
Asami avait eu beau lui sauver la vie par deux fois, il n'était qu'un homme d'affaire véreux. Un Yakuza qui usait de ses appuis financier et politique pour ne pas être démasqué.  
Cela ne l'empêchait pas de brûler chaque fois qu'Asami posait ses mains sur lui. Le dégoût et l'envie se mêlaient en lui. C'était un paradoxe dont il n'arrivait pas à se dépêtrer.  
Asami avait bien raison de profiter de lui. Il n'était pas capable de se décider. Il fuyait pour mieux revenir. Quel jouet passionnant il devait être !  
Il lui appartenait. C'était vrai. Son corps, son esprit. Asami pouvait s'amuser aussi longtemps qu'il en aurait envie avec lui. Coucher avec lui n'importe où, l'inviter à boire pour mieux le ridiculiser. Et ensuite, ramasser la loque qu'il était, avec un semblant de compassion, pour le posséder encore une fois.  
Et tout cela pourquoi ? Parce que lui-même ne pouvait pas contrôler ce désir irrationnel. Il blâmait Asami, mais peut-être cherchait-il à oublier sa propre culpabilité. Comme l'assassin fuyant son reflet dans un miroir.

Son corps était couvert d'un fil de sueur. Sa peau était brûlante mais l'air était glacé, il peinait à se retenir de trembler. La moquette qui couvrait le sol lui irritait le dos. Il aurait grandement apprécié qu'un innocent matelas traîne dans les parages. Un matelas masochiste prêt à se faire défoncer les ressorts. Et Akihito eut envie de se taper la tête contre un mur à cette dernière pensée : Dans ce cas précis, il était le matelas. (2)  
Il tourna légèrement la tête de côté alors qu'Asami suçotait la peau de sa gorge. Il lui retenait les poignets au dessus de la tête d'une main ferme. Akihito commençait à trouver la position désagréable et même douloureuse. Les muscles de ses épaules étaient trop tendus. Mais le Yakuza s'appliquait à lui faire oublier sa gêne. Son autre main s'était glissée entre ses cuisses. Et il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire pour Akihito que de gémir.  
Les caresses d'Asami étaient une cruelle torture. Elles ne le soulageaient pas, bien au contraire. Aucune délivrance ne lui était apporté, tout était minutieusement calculé pour le faire chavirer de plaisir sans le mener à l'extase.  
« - Et maintenant, tu m'appartiens ? » questionna Asami en redressant la tête.  
Akihito n'avait pas envie de répondre mais les doigts glissant sur son sexe le pressaient à parler.  
« - Regarde moi, » ajouta le Yakuza en tirant un nouveau gémissement de son partenaire.  
Le jeune homme tourna la tête après quelques secondes d'hésitation. L'expression froide d'Asami contrastait avec la douceur étrange de ses gestes. Ce visage pouvait donc paraître si détaché dans une telle situation ? Oui, bien sûr… Tout n'était qu'un jeu auquel Akihito acceptait de participer.  
« - Oui, » concéda Akihito, entre deux respirations rapides.  
Asami eut ce qui ressemblait à un sourire victorieux. Il embrassa le photographe, mêlant sa langue à la sienne, alors que sa main remontait sur sa hanche. Akihito, délaissé, se sentit instinctivement contrarié. Mais l'homme lui tenait toujours aussi fermement les poignets pour l'empêcher de bouger. Le baiser brûlant l'empêchait de protester.  
Mais il poussa un cri étouffé lorsqu'Asami commença à s'enfoncer en lui. La sensation était désagréable et même douloureuse.  
Un léger goût de sang se répandit dans sa bouche. C'était salé mais sans saveur. La lèvre d'Asami était légèrement écorchée, là où il l'avait mordu par accident. Mais le Yakuza ne semblait pas en tenir rigueur. Il se contenta de le fixer avec un éclat amusé dans le regard tout en le pénétrant un peu plus.  
Akihito ferma les yeux et serra les dents. Il essayait de penser à autre chose mais cela lui était impossible. Le corps d'Asami était trop près du sien. Le contact de sa peau humide était trop réel. Tout comme cette douleur insidieuse qui n'était que temporaire.  
Elle se calmait toujours au fur et à mesure des mouvements de va-et-vient. Et Akihito serrerait les dents, non plus pour ne pas crier, mais pour ne pas gémir. Cette sensation de plaisir envahirait son corps, se répandrait en lui.  
Il en était toujours l'esclave. Comme une drogue. Ce qu'il ressentait à ce moment là effaçait tout ce qui avait précédé, du moins durant un court moment.  
Et la honte reviendrait avec la colère. Il se sentirait sale et nierait tout. Le plaisir connu, l'ivresse des sens. Il fuirait, rendrait Asami responsable de tout pour mieux se cacher la vérité. La routine reviendrait. Sa haine et sa méfiance pour le Yakuza. Il l'insulterait et l'accablerait de reproches, tout en sachant au fond de lui-même que le combat était déjà perdu. Depuis au moins le jour où Asami était venu chez lui, en prétextant qu'il pleuvait trop pour rester dehors. (3)

« - L'ascenseur est toujours en panne, » constata Asami d'une voix indifférente.« - C'est certainement un complot, » marmonna Akihito entre ses dents et pour lui-même. « Pour que tu m'agresses une deuxième fois. »  
La main d'Asami passa devant son champ de vision pour ramasser la cravate qui traînait paresseusement sur le sol. Et il n'y avait pas qu'elle qui traînait sur celui-ci.  
« - Tu devrais t'habiller. Si l'ascenseur redémarrait sans prévenir, les clients seraient très surpris de te voir nu et allongé par terre. »  
Akihito devint rouge cramoisi et se redressa brusquement.  
« - Tout ça, c'est de ta faute ! » s'exclama-t-il tout en ramassant ses habits. « Chaque fois que tu es dans les parages… Il se passe quelque chose… »  
Le Yakuza eut un sourire en coin alors qu'il réajustait sa cravate.  
« - Bien sûr, c'est de ma faute aussi si les extraterrestres envahissent la Terre et si ton loyer a encore grimpé. Oh, comment se portent tes finances, au fait ? »  
Le jeune homme grinça des dents tout en essayant de passer la deuxième jambe de son pantalon.  
« - Je pourrai t'aider à payer tes dettes… » poursuivit Asami en attrapant brusquement Akihito par la taille, pour le ramener dos contre son torse. « Ou bien un appartement digne de ce nom… »  
Le photographe agrippa le bras du Yakuza. La colère montait en lui, elle n'allait pas tarder à exploser.  
« - Je ne suis pas ton amant, ni une sorte de prostitué que tu payes pour ses services ! » s'écria-t-il violemment. « Si c'est ce que tu penses de moi… Eh bien je te déteste encore plus ! »  
Ce fut l'instant que choisirent les lumières pour s'allumer de nouveau, mettant fin à cet horrible éclairage de secours rougeâtre. L'ascenseur trembla légèrement et se remit en marche.  
Akihito poussa un long soupir lorsqu'Asami s'écarta de lui. Mais il y avait ce sourire qui ne le quittait pas et ce n'était pas pour lui plaire. Il s'empressa de passer sa chemise et de mettre de l'ordre dans ses cheveux d'une main nerveuse.  
Les portes de la cabine infernale s'ouvrirent et un employé affolé se précipita auprès d'Asami pour s'excuser de la panne. C'était ce fichu générateur qui avait encore fait des siennes et ils étaient prêts à faire n'importe quoi pour faire oublier l'incident.  
Le léchage de botte devait être une pratique courante dans un hôtel aussi luxueux. Mais seuls les riches clients avaient le droit à des excuses. Akihito eut un autre soupir et sortit de l'ascenseur en pressant le pas. Il s'éloignait mais la voix d'Asami se fit entendre. Et elle le paralysa comme un poison se répandant dans ses veines.  
« - Pourquoi ne penserais-je pas « cela » de toi ? »

**A suivre...**

_(1) Environ 12E.  
(2) Qui a dit qu'il fallait forcément être subtil ? Pas moi : )  
(3) Voir fin du volume 1._


End file.
